Betrayl and Redemption
by LittleBluePistol
Summary: Okay, so this is the same story, just on a different profile thingy. Percy goes back to camp after a brutal encounter with Luke and is thrust into the quest concerning his sixteenth birthday. Who will he choose: Gods or Titans? Will he survive? Percabeth
1. I Have A Bad Day

I Have a Bad Day

Do you ever get the feeling that you are being watched, or that the world is out to get you? I do. All the time. You see, I have a complicated life. It's full of twists and turns and regrettable, unforeseeable circumstances… like when your best friend kisses you then doesn't call you for almost a year. I take that back. She did Iris-message me a few times and conveniently forgot that she kissed me! And she's a daughter of Athena for the gods' sakes!

Oh yeah, did I mention that I'm a half-blood? You heard me right. A half-blood is a child of a mortal and a Greek god. Yeah they exist. And they're here, in the U.S.! I know, weird. My name is Percy Jackson. My mother is Sally Jackson, a mortal. My father is Poseidon, god of the sea. He's one of the Big Three. You know, the three sons of Kronos: Zeus, Hades, and, my dad, Poseidon.

I shouldn't have been born because of this prophecy that said the next child of the Big Three to reach the age of sixteen would decide the fate of the gods. It would have been Thalia, daughter of Zeus, but she joined The Hunt with Lady Artemis and is immortal now. And I am determined not to let it be Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He is about twelve now and his sister died two years ago on a quest after she joined The Hunt.

I turned fifteen at the end of August. Today was May the twelfth. I would turn sixteen in a matter of months and make a huge decision that I would probably end up dying in. But let's not think about that.

Today was the last day of school and it was the first time that I had gone a whole year without getting expelled. That night me, my mom, and my step-dad-to-be, Paul Blofis were going to celebrate by going out to dinner. We had told him months ago about me being a half-blood.

So there we were sitting in the restaurant when I see something that makes my skin crawl. There was someonesitting in the back booth… staring right at me. And guess who it was? Luke.

When he saw me he smiled evilly and tapped his wrist, telling me that I was on a time limit before he would do something.

"Mom," I said seriously, "You two need to get out. Go home, I'll be there soon."

"Percy? What's wrong?" she asked

"Just, just go. There's a problem."

"But what-" Paul was cut off by our waitress bringing our food.

"Here you go," she said. Her peppy tone annoyed me. Couldn't she see that the source of all evil was sitting in the farthest booth? Oh, I guess not, because of the mist and all.

"Will there be anything else?" she continued.

"Yes, a check please," I said before Mom or Paul could say anything.

She looked confused and turned to my mom and Paul, who just nodded.

"O-okay then." she walked off.

"Mom," I said, "When you get home, contact Chiron immediately. Tell him that He's here."

"Who, Percy?" Paul asked.

"He'll know who I mean." I tried not to look at Luke/Kronos so Mom and Paul wouldn't know who it was, but at the last moment, my eyes flicked towards the booth. I quickly shot them back to Mom and Paul, hoping they didn't notice. No such luck.

My mom looked and said, "Percy, is that…?"

"Just pay and leave, Mom. I can handle it." I probably said it too angrily, but couldn't they see I was trying to protect them from the traitor who ruined my life?

She looked slightly hurt but none the less paid and left with Paul, who cast me a quizzical glance over his shoulder.

Once they left, I walked over to Luke. "What are you doing here?" I asked bitterly.

He gestured to the seat across from him. I slid in. He looked pale and weak.

He spoke. "I've come to make a proposition."

"Not interested."

He smiled evilly and said, "You will be. You see-"

"Wait, before we start the whole threat-and-violence-thing, I've got one question. Who's talking: Luke or Kronos?"

The waiter came over and Luke waved him away angrily. He cackled softly and said, "Lord Kronos has business to attend to."

"So he's not in your body anymore?"

That was the wrong thing to say.

The area around his scar twitched. "That's not what we are here to discuss. I have a proposition for you, Percy, and I think that you will find it very appealing. Join Lord Kronos and you could rule by his side. He could make you a minor titan. He could give you all the power you want. Join us… and we'll let you and your friends live." He smirked evilly again.

"That's a nice threat, but will you back it up? You're a coward, Luke." The truth was, I had only a slight doubt that he wouldn't do what he said. The truth was, I was scared out of my mind and could feel myself pale.

Luke could probably see it too because he said, "Are you scared, Percy? There's no one here to save you this time, but lucky for you, I didn't come here to kill you, just to make the offer."

He got up and motioned for me to follow him. I did. We walked outside and turned down a side alley. It was dark and cold. There were no signs of life whatsoever.

I could barely see Luke's thin outline, that's why I was so surprised when he turned and gave me a sucker-punch to my jaw. I stumbled back in shock, but he didn't stop. He sent his fist in my stomach and made me hit the wall behind me.

I slid down the wall and cursed myself when I cringed in pain. I couldn't defend myself, I couldn't draw Riptide. He kept beating on me with kicks and curses. I was on the ground in the fetal position with my eyes closed tight.

I could taste blood in my mouth and feel it trickle down my lip. My breath came in slow, shaky spurts that sent searing pains into my chest.

But Luke wasn't done. He gave me one last kick and bent down to whisper in my ear, "You have one week to answer us, or your precious camp will be in flames, and you and your friends will be dead." He paused before adding, "You have two weeks to join us, Percy…" then walked away.

I couldn't move. It hurt to bad. I must have laid there for what was only half an hour- it seemed like an eternity. I guess Mom and Paul got a hold of Chiron because a black shadow descended upon me and I heard Blackjack, my favorite Pegasus. _You okay, boss?_

I could only moan. Then I blacked out.

It was pitch black in my dream. I knew it was a dream, but it still scared me. Mist swirled around me in whites and grays, blending into the darkness.

I heard a cold, grating voice, like stone against stone. Kronos. "Come, little hero. You will be here again soon enough if you don't join me." Kronos laughed.

Tartarus. That's where I was. I felt my heart by quicken and my breath came in short, raspy spurts.

Kronos bellowed one last time before I woke up.


	2. I Am Thrown Into A Quest

I Am Thrown Into a Quest

The sun was streaming into the windows of the sick-room when I woke up. I was sore all over but had no bruises from my squabble with Luke. I got dressed and left the sick-room. I headed down the hallway and out of the front door to find Chiron and Mr. D. playing pinochle.

Chiron looked up. "Ah, Percy. We're glad to see that you are awake. Your mother contacted us, but we would like to know what happened." He motioned for me to sit down.

I explained everything to him. When I was done, he looked worried, and his brows furrowed, forming a v.

"I don't like the idea of what he said." He said thoughtfully. "It sounds as if Kronos was looking for a new host…"

"You mean me."

Mr. D. put down his cards and looked me in the eye. "You'll be tested boy. The Titans will do everything they can to try to break your will power and unravel the threads of your mind. Be warned, boy, the Titans want you, and they want you bad. And if they can't have you, then they'll kill you..."

I nodded.

Chiron told me to alert the other cabin leaders of a meeting, and I left the Big House.

Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις

I walked to each cabin, giving the news. No one stopped to talk to me. They just nodded and said they would be there. When I got to the Athena cabin, I ducked my head in and asked, "Is Annabeth here?"

Nobody answered, but a moment later, Annabeth emerged from the depths of the bookshelves lining the cabin walls.

"Percy! You Seaweed Brain! What happened?"

Her words were harsh, but I could tell she was relieved to see me alive. "Cabin meeting, tell you then."

She nodded and followed be to the Big House.

When we got there, every leader from every occupied cabin was sitting in the meeting room around a ping-pong table furbished with snacks and refreshments.

Annabeth and I took our seats by Grover as the meeting started.

"We all know why we are here," Chiron started, "There is a war upon us and we have been going to great lengths to prepare for it."

Everyone nodded. We had all been busy with extra training, and the Hephaestus cabin had been working over time to create enough weapons and shields for everyone.

"The Titan Typhon is once more threatening to arise. We need a quest to stop this from happening." He surveyed everyone around the room carefully, until his gaze rested on me. "Percy, will you lead this quest?"

I hesitated. I wanted too, but… "What about my sixteenth birthday, Chiron? It's at the end of this summer."

Mr. D. looked up from his wine magazine and looked me in the eye. He didn't say anything, he just looked at me.

"Who cares when your birthday is?" Clarisse said gruffly.

"Silence, child," Chiron told her, "There are things yet that you will not understand for a while longer." He turned back to me "Do you accept?"

I thought about it a moment longer before nodding.

"Then it's time you confronted the oracle."

I walked into the musty old attic. It was full of knick-knacks and spoils of war that demigods had brought back from previous quests. There were also monster hands, claws, eyes, and heads in jars.

But the scariest thing by far was the mummy by the window. She sat on her stool and looked at me. I always thought it was weird that a thousand year old mummy would wear a tie-die sundress. Now I thought it was just plain creepy.

She spoke in her cold, rasping voice, _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

I swallowed the bad taste in my mouth and asked, "What is my destiny?"

Green mist swirled out of her mouth and formed the images of my friends and family.

_There is a half-blood more powerful than most,_ Chiron said.

_Who will leave behind those he once led,_ my mother said.

_And journey to the Lord of Time's lair,_ Mr. D. said that one. Weird.

_There he will weep and he will bleed,_ Bianca said.

_And do the impossible that all others do not dare, _said Thalia.

_And will become the Titan Lord's new host,_ Nico said.

_In the end he will succeed, _Grover told me.

_But the son of Poseidon will be dead,_ Annabeth told me that with misty green tears in her eyes.

The mist recoiled into the mummy's mouth and it looked back out the window.

There was a pain in my chest, like my heart was suddenly wrenched from it. I was going to die? I always knew there was a possibility of me dying, but now… it was stated in the prophecy, so it's almost like it's set in stone, right?

I turned to leave, but the oracle spoke again. _I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

I was stunned. "But you already told me my prophecy."

_Approach, seeker, and ask._

Hesitantly, I repeated, "What is my destiny?"

Green mist rolled out of its mouth again, but did not form images like last time. I saw the faces of people I cared about, people I had lost, and might still lose… people that I feared flashing in my mind.

_The next child of the Big Three to reach sixteen_

_Will unravel the world at it's seems_

_It will decide who will reside_

_Upon the mighty throne_

_They will emerge from the water, the answers unseen_

_And tell the Titan's true means_

_Until the last moment, it will hide_

_The choice that will be known_

The mist recoiled and I went back downstairs.

Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις

I entered the meeting room and sat down in my chair. I was thinking so hard that I didn't even notice everyone was looking at me until Annabeth spoke.

"Percy? Percy! Earth to Seaweed Brain!"

I looked up, "Wh-what?" I asked shaking.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, man," Grover said concerned. "Is it the prophecy?"

I looked at the floor.

"What did he oracle say, Percy, exactly?" Chiron asked me.

I put my head in my hands and shook it. "I… I can't tell you, Chiron."

Everyone but Chiron gasped. "You better spit it out before I strangle it out of you," Clarisse growled.

"Perseus Jackson," Mr. D. said menacingly calm, "What exactly did that prophecy say." His eyes flashed dangerously with a purple fire.

"I can't tell you, sir," I said quietly, then stood up. "Grover, I need to talk to you."

"O-okay, s-sure." He stood up nervously.

"Wait," Chiron said, "Who is accompanying you on your quest?"

"I will," Grover and Annabeth said at the same time.

"No," I said so firmly that they jumped. "The prophecy said that only one would go."

Everyone looked shocked. Just me, by myself, against Typhon?

"Very well," Chiron said grimly. It is decided. Meeting dismissed."

"Wait," I said everyone stood still, "Chiron, I need to know what the prophecy you received was." Everyone was deftly silent. Chiron looked pale.

"We will worry about that when the time comes."

"We need to worry about it now. I won't be back at camp before my birthday." I paused as I realized that this was true. I would probably never see these faces again.

"Very well, child. Come with me." And with that he rolled out of the room.

I turned to Grover, "I'll talk to you after dinner." Then I followed Chiron out of the room.


	3. I Hack A Computer

**A/N: Hello, my dudes! Wow, I don't have anything to say... wow.**

**Disclaimer: I ain't even sayin' it... sorry went southern on ya'll**

* * *

I Hack A Computer

I followed Chiron into his office. He told me to close the door. I did, then I sat in the chair in front of his desk. I had a bad feeling.

"Now, Percy," he started, "I really would like to hear the prophecy, but since you insist, I'll just cut to the chase and tell you what you want to know."

He cleared his throat then said, "Now you know that the next child of the Big Three to reach the age of sixteen will decide whether to let the titans rule, or the gods."

I nodded, ready to hear the prophecy.

He cleared his throat again, louder this time and said,

"_The next child of the Big Three to reach sixteen_

_Will unravel the world at it's seems_

_It will decide who will reside_

_Upon the mighty throne_

_They will emerge from the water, the answers unseen_

_And tell the Titan's true means_

_Until the last moment, it will hide_

_The choice that will be known_… As I said before, Percy, some of the lines make sense to me now, like: _They will emerge from the water, the answers unseen._ You are a son of Poseidon, so that would explain the water part… _And tell the Titan's true means_… I knew it must be Kronos, I just didn't know how."

"Chiron…" I hesitated. "The oracle gave me two prophecies…"

I saw Chiron stiffen.

"…and that was one of them."

"That's never happened before… it is quite disturbing to hear you say that, child."

"Chiron," I started again, "my first prophecy said nothing about Typhon, but you knew that already… didn't you?"

Chiron looked at me a moment before saying, "Yes, child, I did."

"But… how?"

He sighed. "It was written all over your face… so was something else."

I looked down. "I… I can't tell you the prophecy," I looked him in his brown thousand-year-old eyes and said, "You just have to trust that I'll do the right thing."

He nodded. "I do. Do you have a plan?"

"Yes…" I hesitated again. Should I tell him this? I decided that I should. "Chiron, Nico visited me at the end of last summer."

"Nico?" he sat straighter up and gave me a hard look.

"Yes, he said that there might be a way to defeat Kronos. That he still had some weak spots and that a… mass explosion could send him back to Tartarus. Is it at all possible that Daedalus's workshop is still intact?"

Chiron thought about it. "I suppose…" then he got suspicious, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, uh, I got to go to sword practice, see ya."

"Percy-" but I was already gone.

Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις

Okay, I have this plan, see? And, uh, it's unworthy of Athena, completely suicidal, requires my 'betrayal', and is the best chance we have of defeating Kronos. Here comes the big but… BUT (see, I told you) I'm still working out the kinks. I have been working on this since I talked to Nico, and I'm starting to wonder if the kinks are really solvable, but that's why I need to talk to Grover.

"Yo, G-man!" I called to Grover. It was just after dinner and every one was filing out of the dinning pavilion.

Grover walked up to me and said, "Yeah?"

I grew serious- I just had to tell them. "We need to find Annabeth."

We found Annabeth and walked to the beach and sat down. It was sunset over the Long Island Sound. This was always my favorite time of day. I loved to see the water become wrapped in red silk, getting ready for the night…

I sat there staring at it. Grover and Annabeth stood behind me, silent.

"What's going on, Percy" Annabeth asked, "Are you going to tell us the prophecy?"

I was silent for a moment and didn't turn around when I answered. "Yes… but not the one about the quest." I turned around to look at them now…

Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις

They were silent, their brows furrowed in deep contemplation. I had told them the second prophecy, and, by now, the sun had sunk until it was nothing but a small sliver red against the horizon. Night was falling.

"I'm starting on my quest day after tomorrow," I told them, anxious to break the silence. I didn't tell them that the oracle gave me two prophecies, I'd keep that to myself for the time-being.

"Where are you going?" Grover asked.

"First I'm going into New York, then I'm going to California."

"Mount Tam…" Annabeth said. It was a statement, not a question.

I nodded. "I need to borrow Daedalus' laptop. And I need you to dissolve our empathy link."

"Why do you need the laptop?"

"And why would you want to dissolve the empathy link? What if you got in trouble? We wouldn't be able to help you!" Grover practically screamed at me.

"Look," I said firmly, "there is almost a 100% chance that I won't come back from this quest. I don't want you two to get caught up in that. If you two got hurt because of me… I would never be able to forgive myself."

So Grover taught me how to make and dissolve empathy links, along with a few other tid-bits that I knew I would eventually find to come in handy. Annabeth lent me her laptop.

The next day the three of us were sitting on the beach, reading files on the laptop. We had gone through about fifty files already when we came across one that we couldn't get at. I had clicked on it and caused a little box to pop up and say, "Please enter password."

"That's an inaccessible file, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth told me. But would I listen? No.

I played around with the keys a bit, typing in random words and phrases. Then I realized something. I typed in 'Icarus'.

The little box closed and the voice said, "Access granted."

I grinned from ear to ear. Annabeth and Grover just looked dumbfounded.

"You… you just hacked a file in Daedalus' laptop… one that I've been trying to get into ever since I got it." Annabeth shook her head in amazement.

The file said 'Labyrinth Structure and Advanced Weaponry'. I opened the file and began to read.

Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις

Annabeth and Grover left me hours ago. I was in my cabin now, reading everything I could on those files. I knew two things for sure: I had to find Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and I had to convince her to take me back into the Labyrinth.

* * *

**A/N: OOOH! Cliffe! My first one, yae!**

**TIME FOR CONTEST ANNOUNCEMENT!  
**

**SonofDeath666~ Thank You!!!... And no, sorry :(**

**Percabeth777~ Your welcome! Thanks! And that's too bad... you didn't even try? T_T**

**Icarus Zanzabar~ First off, awesome name. Secondly: You didn't get it right, but thankyou for trying! :)**

**mattsudoku~ Thank you, but no!**

**NO ONE GOT IT RIGHT! I think I did it wrong and went to a jacked up site to get the info, but it was supposed to mean "page break" because that's what it was!! Get it? Thank you to those who tried, and if you did try, send me a request of a story you want me to do. Please keep it to one-three shots or songfics. You have until chapter 6 to send your request in a review!  
**

**Nico: When do I come into all of this?**

**LBP: Um... I'v never really thought about it... In the middle I guess?**

**Nico: WHAT?! You claim that you're in love with me, yet you _never really thought about it?!_ I thought you cared about me! *runs out of room sobbing***

**LBP: Wait! Nico, come back! I do care! REVIEW, YOU GUYS! *runs after Nico*  
**


	4. We Say, 'Goodbye'

**A/N: Okay, dudes. I meant to have this up last night, but I got in trouble for staying up late, so... yeah. But all's good, all's good, my peeps.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not this story, not these songs, not these bands... _nothing..._**

**Song suggestions:**

**1. I Will Follow You Into The Dark _by_ Death Cab For Cutie**

**2. Hey There, Delilah _by_ Plain White T's**

**Yo's, if the song ends before your done reading the chapter, then START IT OVER!! DUH!  
**

* * *

We Say 'Goodbye'

I was sitting on the beach, wiggling my toes into the soft sand. It was just after dinner and the sun was just getting ready to set. The laptop was beside me, closed. I had been reading the files all afternoon and had closed it only for dinner. I hadn't reopened it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Annabeth said from behind me. She sat down beside me in the sand.

"Percy…"

I felt her gaze on my face, and I slowly turned my head to her. She looked worried, but that only made her all the more beautiful, with her eyebrows furrowed into two perfect arches and her soft, pink lips set in a firm line… I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What's going to happen? What can't you tell us?"

I sighed, "Annabeth… You have to trust me. I can't tell you, for your protection…"

She didn't look convinced.

"Look," I said. Should I tell her now? _Yes,_ screamed a voice inside of me. I consented. "I won't be coming back from this quest…"

Her expression changed to one of pure horror and defiance, "Percy, you don't know that!"

"… and I just wanted you to know…", I ignored her comment. How could I say this? "…that I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you. I just want you to know that you mean everything to me…" Aphrodite is probably hyperventilating with pleasure right now. "… And that I don't care whether our parents approve or not," I took a deep breath, "Annabeth, I like you a lot. I may even love you." That's it. Aphrodite is screaming, and Athena is fuming. I just know it. But what about Poseidon?

Annabeth took a sharp intake of breath as tears welled up in her eyes.

My heart clenched. "If- if you don't feel the same way, I- I understand. I just thought since Mt. St. Helens-"

"Percy…"

She was crying now. Silent tears rolled down her face in little streams of salty water. I wiped them away with my thumb. I realized then how close we were to each other. We both leaned forward involuntarily.

_Closer… _

We looked deep into the other's eyes…

_Closer… _

Our eyes slowly closed…

_Closer…_

Then our lips met. They brushed against each other lightly… Her lips felt soft, warm, feathery, barely touching mine…

And then we parted. We stared into each other's eyes. She was no longer crying, but there were still streaks left on her cheeks, like dried up riverbeds. We smiled softly to each other, and laid back, watching the sunset, in each other's arms…

Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις

I was alone in my cabin after leaving Annabeth at the beach. We had parted reluctantly, but in the sure knowledge that we would see each other in the morn.

I had to explain everything to them. Should I write a letter? I wouldn't be there after all of this was over to explain to them my actions. A letter didn't seem to cut it.

I picked up the camcorder that my mom and Paul had given me for Christmas and set it on the table. I sat in a chair and started to record.

"Uh, hey, guys," well, that was a lame start. I ran my hand through my hair. "Um, if you are seeing this, then I'm dead. The magic I used on this made it so that, whenever I die, this will start playing in the Big House television... um...

"I just wanted you guys to know that I never really betrayed you. It was all an act, and that I did what I had too to protect you. I hope it worked and that Kronos is burning in Tartarus right now... Um, I recieved two prophecies from the Oracle. I told you one, but not the other." I recited my first prophecy.

"You guys just have to trust me and know that you mean- or meant, I guess- everything to me. I only did what I had to... Well, that's all I had to say, so... have a good life." I got up and the camcorder off. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

We were standing on Half Blood Hill. I looked at Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, and Mr. D., who were standing with me on the hill. Everyone else was at the bottom.

I had a pack of clothes, twenty drachma, and two-hundred dollars. It was time to go.

"Good luck, child," Chiron said, putting his hand on my shoulder. He lowered it.

"See ya, man," Grover clapped me on the back.

I turned to Annabeth, who was teary. "See ya, Annabeth."

"Bye, Percy," she said, then kissed me one last time. Poseidon and Athena were going to kill me.

I gave them all one last look, then turned away from them and walked down the hill. I looked back to see them all there... Grover's lanky form, Mr. D's grotesque one... Annabeth's golden blonde hair, swaying gently in the breeze, probably bothering her, and Chiron in centaur form, bow raised in solute.

* * *

**A/N: Whooh! There's you Percabeth. There probably won't be anymore for a while. Was it okay? I don't think that I wrote it that well... ah, well, it's as good as it'll get.**

**Thank you to my only reviewer: the Minotaor! You rock, dude!  
**

**Nico: _*still slightly teary*_ I think it was okay**

**LBP: AAAW! Nico has a soft side! Thankyou, my little Nicy-kins**

**REVIEW!  
**


	5. I Consult A Mortal

I Consult A Mortal

I sat in the camp van, listening to the raindrops poor on the window. We had just entered Manhattan and Argus had agreed to let me off at my house. The whole ride was quiet and when I stepped out of the van at my apartment, I was immediately drenched in a down poor of rain. I thanked Argus and ran up the stairs and into my family's apartment.

My mom and Paul were on the couch, watching T.V. When she saw me, my mom jumped up off the couch and smothered me in the biggest hug ever. I mean, Bigfoot couldn't do a better job at trying to break all of my ribs.

"Percy!"

Well, she finally let me go… Did I smell blueberry waffles?

"Oh, Mom," I said snapping out of my revere, "I need my car keys."

She got this funny look in her eye and said, "Why?"

"Because I need to drive my car."

"But Percy… it's raining out, and you only barely passed your driver's test! You still need more practice!"

I turned to Paul, who had come to stand behind my mom. "Tell her that I don't need anymore practice."

He looked uneasy. "It wouldn't hurt, Percy. Don't you at least want to dry off first? Wait until the rain stops?"

"No. I can't. I'm on a quest." I pushed past them into my room and grabbed the keys of the kitchen counter. I left the room and opened the front door, but I stopped… and closed it. I turned around.

"Mom, I won't be there for the wedding. Just know that I love you and only want you to be happy." I turned to Paul. "Take care of her for me."

He still look hesitant, but nodded and put his arm around my mother. I almost couldn't bare to look at her, but I had too. Hurt was written all over her face and she looked close to tears. "_Gods…"_I thought,_ "take care of her for me."_ I don't know if they heard my prayer or if Zeus was just in a bad mood, but a crack of thunder rolled of the New York skyline and rattled the buildings.

I gave a small, sad smile… and left.

Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις

I was cold and wet, yet I still drove on, with the heat raging and the stereo blazing in my original blue Comaro. I had called Rachel Dare and agreed to meet her at the same café as last time. Oh, joy.

Rachel's fiery hair was wet and wind-strewn. She looked like a wet fox. No offense intended to her. "Hey, Rachel."

"Hi, Percy! What's up?"

"I've got another job for you to do…"

Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις

Rachel took a deep breath. "Okay."

My eyes widened. "You'll actually do it?"

"Yeah. It's not like I have anything better to do. Who else is coming?"

"No one."

She gave me a funny look and said, "Why?"  
I took a deep breath. "It's a bit complicated."

"You can tell me."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but no. I don't want _them_-" I cast a look at the ceiling to indicate the gods- "to hear."

She nodded, understanding.

It took us and hour to get back to the labyrinth entrance. I placed my hand on the mark and the door swung open. We stepped in and were plunged into total darkness.

Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις

I don't know how long we were down there before we found it. My body's inner clock said somewhere around three days. We had to take long detours due to caved-in tunnels and large blocks of rock and gravel that made footing treacherous. We had to sleep on the uncomfortable ground, conveniently forgetting the sleeping bags.

We finally made it to Daedalus' workshop.

It was a mess. All of his computers were destroyed, the tables overturned, and his easels of artwork were thrown on the floor. Paint was splattered everywhere in a calossal mess.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from Rachel. She walked to one of the work benches and crouched down beside a demolished easel. I thought I saw a trace of salty tears on her cheeks.

I climbed the metal, spiral staircase, avoiding books and paper strewn about, and ascended onto the second floor. I cast my gaze around the room, examining the walls for any sign of a door. Nothing.

I stepped closer up to the walls and ran my hand against the smooth surface. Something to the right of me caught my eye. There! The symbol of Daedalus. The Ancient Greek Delta.

I pressed my hand to it and it slid open with ease. The room was cold and dark. When I walked in, the air felt cold and damp, like it hadn't been open in centuries- which, come to think of it, probably hadn't. The room was long and narrow with torches burning at intervals of about six feet.

The walls were lined with shelves that stretched on for what seemed like forever. They weren't dusty like I'd expected them to be, instead they were filled with countless things that looked like parts of weapons that had fallen apart. This place even had automatons that Hephaestus would stare at in awe.

I walked past row after endless row of shelves before I found it. I would have missed it if I hadn't known what I was looking for. It as a simple metal box with the words _Super Grenade: Trial 26_. I picked up the box and headed back into the workshop.

Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις

I passed the window on my way to Rachel, who was still sitting on the floor, in the middle of a ring of demolished work tools. I cast a glance out of the window and froze dead in my tracks. I saw the skyline of New York City from the view of Mount Olympus on the six-hundredth floor of the Empire State Building.

I stepped up to it and gazed out, wondering if any of the gods were seeing the same sight and, if so, if they knew where I was and what I was doing. Would they ever forgive me for my betrayal? _I'm not really betraying them_, I told myself in pleading thoughts. I wouldn't get thrown into Tartarus for saving them, would I?

A deep rumbling filled my ears and I was thrown of my feet as the whole workshop shook. Rocks were falling all around us, and I heard Rachel scream.

* * *

**A/N: Okey-dokey. So here it is. Sorry it took so long, but my muse temporarily left me... she was seeing another person... I feel so unloved.**

**Nico: I love you**

**LBP: *smiles at Nico and wipes away tears***

**So there wasn't too much dialogue or action in this one, but I did manage to make a cliff hanger!!!**

**LBP&Nico: REVIEW!!!**

**Nico: Or else... *cracks nuckles menacingly***

**Review, dudes  
**


	6. Square One

**A/N: I'm back!!! And now, to my dedicated reviewers...  
**

**mattsudoku: I know it was destroyed, but it's still there. It didn't just disapear, and I did say that they had to take detours due to cave-ins**

**Rhiannon Hunter: Thankyou! :D  
**

* * *

Square One

Rachel screamed. I ducked and covered my head, praying to every god that I knew that Rachel was doing the same.

It was sudden, like how it began, but the rumbling stopped. I caught my breath and slowly stood. My legs were trembling and my heart was racing the way it did whenever I was near Annabeth… _Oh, gods!_ I thought,_ Rachel!_

"Rachel?" I coughed. I couldn't see anything. The air was filled with dust and the acrid smell of burning paint… "Rachel!"

"I'm right here!"

I could hear the frantic panic in her voice. "Keep talking," I called out to her, "I'm going to follow the sound of your voice to get to the exit!"

"Okay! Just keep walking, but watch out! Don't fall on anything, okay?"

"Got it!" I warily made my way through the room, navigating through pathways of sheet-rock, ruined easels, and crumbling rock from the ceiling. I reached out cautiously with my hand and felt Rachel's hand grab my own.

We both breathed sighs of relief; we had made it- so far.

"The door's right behind me," Rachel said, "but I can't get it open."

"Let me try."

She shuffled past so that I could get close to the door. I felt the handle. I tried turning it, but it wouldn't move. I did know, however, that we weren't going to last much longer in here if we didn't get out.

"Do you think that there's a back door?" I asked.

"It's worth a try."

So we sidled our way back through the room and up the stairs. The air was cleaner up there than it was on the first level. We started looking around.

I didn't even realize that Rachel had left my side until I heard then protestant groan of a metal door. I looked over to see her opening the door into the room where I had gotten the grenades. "That door leads to a storage room," I told her, "It won't get us anywhere."

"Are you sure?" She gave me this look that just said, 'are you _really_ going to try and pull something like that at a time like this'.

I walked over to her and looked in the door. It was still an endless hallway, yet now devoid of the shelves and machinery of before. I looked behind me. Daedalus's workshop was gone, replaced by an endless hallway that looked, and smelt, of a New York sewer.

I looked at Rachel, "Lead on."

She pointed forward and said, "This way."

…And so we trudged on.

Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις

It didn't take near as long to get out of the labyrinth as it did to get in. We did, however, still have to take several detours due to cave-ins and such. We traveled fast, yet it still took about five days, as opposed to the earlier three, to get to an entrance.

Our supply of food had started running out on about the second day, and by the fifth we were tired and hungry, devoid of both nourishment and sleep. We weren't going to last much longer and we both knew it.

We didn't say much, we just walked, trying to conserve the little energy we had. We had only one meal a 'day' and slept for only a few hours.

It was then, on the fifth day of our wandering hell that we found it. Rachel found it, really, but it seemed to give us the same assurance as the guiding light of the northern star to a shipwrecked sailor.

Our breath seemed to speed up in anticipation. This was it, we were finally getting out…. I pressed my hand to the Greek Delta. There was a breath of fresh air on my face, wind in my hair, I detected the mingled scent of pine and strawberries in the air… There were rocks beneath me and scattered yells that I recognized.

"Someone get Chiron! Prepare to fire!"

"Don't shoot! It's me, Percy!"

I emerged into the shaded sunlight of the forest to see Charles Beckendorf and half of the Apollo cabin beneath me.

"Rachel," I said, turning to her, "welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**A/N: O.o Cliffie! Those are so fun! Sorry it took so long, dudes, my muse left me... again...**

**Nico: But you still had me**

**LBP: OH! I know, my love, but that is not the way you inspire me... (Not in that way either, you pervs.)**

**Nico: ~smiles~**

**LBP: ~smiles~**

**Both: REVIEW!!**


	7. I'm Dead!

**A/N: **

**CHECK OUT**

** MY POLL Seriously, it's important!  
**

**Sorry it took so long, dudes**, **but hopefully this will make up for it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I've been forgetting these. Me no own!!!**

* * *

I'm Dead?!

"You're back!" Beckendorf exclaimed. "This is not good. This is not good…"

I looked at him funny. "What do you mean by, 'not good'?"

He looked at me with sorrow in his big brown eyes. Charles had helped me and Rachel climb down the rocks and we were now standing in the clearing with the Apollo cabin, and some of the Hephaestus cabin, staring wide-eyed at us.

I heard the conch shell horn sound in the distance. The camp would be getting battle-ready.

"Well, Annabeth's been…"

"Annabeth's been what?" I asked, panicking.

"Well-"

At that moment, Chiron galloped into the clearing with the rest of camp. "Percy!" He sounded really surprised, yet glad and… regretful?

I sighed. "Did you guys think that I died again?" I asked.

"Well…"

My eyes widened. "_Please_ tell me that you didn't burn my shroud!"

"You've been gone a long time Percy," Beckendorf put in.

"How long?"

Chiron looked at me with a grim face. "Today is June the fifteenth, Percy. You have been gone a month."

My heart clenched and I heard Rachel swear, "My parents are _so_ going to kill me."

Everyone's attention turned to Rachel. She took a step back.

"That's a mortal!" I heard Clarisse yell.

"Silence, child." Chiron chided. "Come to the Big House, Percy. There is much to discuss."

It was then that I realized something… "Chiron, where's Annabeth?"

Chiron looked at me, solemn and grave, "At the beach, but can't it wait a moment?"

"No," I said firmly. "We'll meet you at the Big House." I turned to Rachel, "Go with Chiron. I'll see you later."

She nodded, and I walked off, silently praying that Annabeth was all right.

Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις

They told me that I was to find her at the beach. They were right. She was sitting on the soft sand with her back to me. Her arms were laced across her knees and her head rested upon them.

"Go away, Grover," she said.

My heart gave an involuntary shudder. She sounded terrible. Her voice was ragged and caught in her throat.

"It's not Grover, Annabeth."

The whole of her body stiffened and she slowly raised her head, unfolded her arms, and turned toward me.

"Percy…" She stood up and approached me, slowly, cautiously, like she wasn't sure whether I was real or not.

I observed sadly that her cheeks were flushed and that her eyes were red, like she had been crying a great deal for a long time.

She stepped up to me and placed her palm tenderly on my cheek. Her face suddenly turned angry, and she slapped me- and as I stood there, in shocked silence, she started sobbing and threw her arms around my neck.

I held her close to me. I was shaking from shock and horror as sobs racked the body of the girl I loved, of Annabeth.

"Where have you been?" She choked out, "I've been so," she shook with another sob, "_worried_." She started crying harder.

I held her closer to me and whispered, "I know, I know, but I'm back now. I'm back."

_Back,_ I thought miserably, _but how long will that last?_

I ran my fingers through her honey-blond hair and kissed the top of her head. She looked up and our eyes met.

Gods, I had missed her so much… I kissed her on the lips, praying that she would stop crying. It pained me so, _so_, so much to see her this way. I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent tears from flowing.

They came anyway, as we stood there, embraced in silent gratitude. We were together again, at last.

Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις

I looked out over the Long Island Sound, to the horizon, to see the sun slowly starting its descent from the peak of the blue sky, into the ever-restless waves of my father's kingdom. I slowly pulled myself away from Annabeth, tenderly.

"Where's Grover?" I asked, nay, whispered.

"Probably waiting for us at the Big House."

"Then we should go see him."

She nodded, and we set off, turning our backs on the ribbons of blood-red light that were painted across the sky, across Apollo's canvas.

They were waiting for us in the meeting room. All of the cabin heads (except for Annabeth), Chiron, Grover, Mr. D., and Rachel, who looked terribley uncomfortable under the scrutinizing glare of Clarisse.

Annabeth and I walked in, hand-in-hand, watched by the entire room, except for Dionysus, who looked bored. Our hands remained clasped in each other's grips as we seated ourselves beside each other. I felt happy. Grover was on my left, giving me a clap on the back and a, "It's to see ya, man!" and Annabeth, the girl of my dreams, was on my left.

Chiron cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. All eyes turned on him, curious, hungering for information.

"Well, Percy," Chiron started, "Miss Dare has told us the extent of your quest, but I would like to hear it from you, and know why and, in fact, _how_ you returned to Daedalus' workshop." He folded his hands together on the table and looked at me with his warm one-thousand-year-old eyes.

I noticed that Annabeth looked confused and slightly hurt at the sight of Rachel but remained quiet as I retold my mission.

"I met Rachel in New York and asked her to take me into the Labyrinth," I started. I wasn't going to tell them _why_ I went to the Labyrinth, except to find a weapon. I hadn't told Rachel my reasons either, so I was sure that they couldn't find out from her. "She agreed, but it took us about three days- by how we counted- to get there. We had to take detours and backtracks because a lot of the tunnels were caved in.

"We were lucky that Daeduls' workshop was still standing. We were on our way out when it started to cave in. We barely made it out…" I thought about the horrendous shaking that had knocked Rachel and I off of our feet and the dust that filled the air and had made it hard for us to breath… I realized everyone was staring at me, so I quickly finished my testament by saying, "It took what seemed like five days to get back here. Shame… I wanted to go back to the art studio and get my car. I've probably got a hundred tickets by now… What?" I asked when I realized that everyone but Rachel and Chiron were giving me funny looks again.

"You have a car," Clarisse asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. Paul pulled a few strings and I did a little mist manipulation, and I got an early driver's license.

"Percy," Chiron started again.

Uh-oh, I'm probably in trouble for the mist thing.

"Why did you go to the Labyrinth? You mentioned a weapon. What kind of a weapon, and did you find it?"

I took a deep breath. Chiron must have noticed my hesitation because his eyebrows furrowed even more, forming a V between his eyes, on the bridge of his nose.

"I can't say, but you have to trust me to do the right thing."

Chiron sighed, but adjourned the meeting, realizing that it would be a fruitless attempt to try and make me reveal anything further.

"You will have three days to rest, then you may continue on your quest," he assured me. Annabeth and Grover didn't seem to like the idea of me going off again, but they held their tongues… for now.

I waved bye to Rachel then walked to the door with Annabeth and Grover. It was good to be there, talking to them, as they gave my a recap of everything that had happened since my departure. It was strange, hearing of the attacks that I had expected to come. Luke had only given me a week to give him an answer. It had been a month, and the attacks had been brutal. We hadn't lost any half-bloods so far, but we had several in the sick room, recovering from battle wounds.

And it was all my fault.

I had to call Luke, and tell him to stop the attacks. I wondered if he knew that I hadn't come back from my quest, or if I had been on a quest at all. I doubted it.

So I showered and returned to my cabin, promising Annabeth and Grover to meet them at the beach after dinner.

I sat on my bed, debating weather to contact Luke before or after I meet Grover and Annabeth at the beach. I decided after. It was just after lunch and anyone walking by might hear the conversation.

So I reclined on my bed with my hands behind my head and tried not to think of anything. I thought only of getting to sleep. It didn't work, so I tried a different tactic.

I thought of Annabeth. Only of Annabeth. The way her swayed in the breeze… how her whole face lit up whenever she smiled… I thought only of the happy Annabeth, because it hurt me to think of Annabeth as hurt, sad or even angry.

So I recalled that night on the beach, the night before my quest… of our first kiss… of how she said goodbye to me on Half-blood Hill, in front of the whole camp, in front of the gods… she had kissed me so passionately that I thought for sure that Athena or Poseidon would show up on the spot and incinerate us both… but that didn't happen, and I soon found myself drifting off into the dreamless sleep that I had come to know on my quest, remembering the feel of her lips pressed against my own…

Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις

"Do you really have to leave again," Annabeth asked, clutching my hand as we walked down the beach with Grover.

Her honey blonde hair was as beautiful as ever and shined in the dimming light of Apollo's chariot.

"Yeah," I said, not meeting her eyes. I couldn't bear to see the sadness in their gray depths.

"But, why," whined Grover.

"Because my quest isn't over," I said firmly. "I'm going to leave again and I'm not coming back until this war is over," – I was careful not to say 'until Kronos is dead' – "I may not come back at all." My voice lost its volume and faded away, leaving me mute.

Annabeth squeezed my hand harder, as if to keep me from leaving her again. I returned the gesture.

_Gods,_ I prayed again, _keep camp safe… especially Grover and Annabeth… especially Annabeth…_

Δεν βρέθηκαν λέξεις

"O goddess, accept my offering!"

I held the golden drachma high over my head, then tossed it into the new fountain that I had found in my cabin. It was exactly like the one I had destroyed last summer when I saw Nico with Minos.

"Luke Castellan, Mt. Tam," I took a shaky breath, steadying myself.

The scene unfolded in the mist before me, showing a small room. It was dimly lit with multiple candles and appeared to be a study and sleeping quarters.

There was small bed in the corner, laden with blankets and quilts and one large, fluffy pillow. Most of the room was dominated by a large, oak desk, strewn with papers and the majority of the candles in the room. And sitting at the desk was none other than Luke.

I couldn't see his face until he turned toward me, and when I did see it, I wished that I hadn't. It was ashen and gray and his skin hung to his bones tightly, like he was nutrient deprived.

Lucky for me, his attitude hadn't change.

"Well, well, well," he smirked. "It looks like our little hero finally decided that he couldn't take the pressure of knowing that the attacks on his precious little camp were all his fault. So what, pray tell, do I owe this honor?"

Yep, it was still the same, old, evil, sarcastic Luke that we all knew and hated.

"I'll take you up on your offer," I said, feinting confidence, "I'll join Lord Kronos' army."

Luke's smirk turned into a malicious grin that stretched from ear lobe to ear lobe. "Well, my master will be glad to hear it. When can we expect you?"

"I'm leaving camp the day after tomorrow."

"Well, we'll send someone to pick you up in New York."

I nodded. "At the art museum at 77th and 3rd."

"See you then."

He waved his hand through the mist, but I didn't fail to notice the steely glint in his eye.

I was in for trouble.


	8. Betrayal

**A/N: Here it is! :)**

**Song suggestion:**

**Walking Disaster by Sum 41  
**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN! ME NO OWN!!! Comprenday?**

* * *

Betrayal

It was terrible. I don't know how I endured it. The waiting. It was still dark and I could not find sleep. I could not find the comforted I so sought and needed in unconsciousness.

It was agonizing. I was not tired. There was too much adrenaline pumping in my veins for that. I was giddy, excited, _expectant_ of what would come when I finally left Camp Half-Blood.

I was scared, no… no… I was terrified. One soul person had plagued my dreams for years… Luke- ever since his betrayal. I was terrified of him, and the thought of _joining_ him- of surrendering to his evil ways and _becoming one of them_… One of the Titans… One of the traitors… One of the enemies…

I shuddered. It wasn't something I enjoyed thinking of… _But you're not doing it for you,_ a voice said. A voice that was not my own, _You're doing it for your friends, for you precious little camp… to save them…_

I knew the voice was right… But I also knew who owned that voice:… Kronos. I didn't realize it at the time, though, I didn't realize that he had been toying with me for months, unraveling my mind for years, crumbling my will power, forcing me to give in.

I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped out of bed and threw open my cabin door. I ran. I didn't care if the cleaning harpies caught me. Let them come. Let them end my misery and suffering. I hoped they would eat me. It would be a welcome relief. They would be lifting the burden off of my shoulders.

I have held the sky, and the weight, and pain were unbearably similar this… Only this was so much worse…

I ran past the cabins, the lake, the Big House, past the unknowing campers as I sped by, flying into the forest like a bat out of Hell.

I was crying now. I couldn't help, didn't even try to resist. No one was here. There was no one to laugh at my weakness or childish behavior.

_I can't go through with it!_ I thought desperately.

_You must,_ the voice crooned,_ For your friends, your camp. For your mother…_

_NO!_ I fought back.

_Yes!_ It hissed, _Do it for Grover, do it for Tyson, your brother…_

_I can't, I can't…_

_You must… _

_No… no… don't make me…_

_Do it for Annabeth._

It hit a nerve. The voice- Kronos- had found my one weakness. How could I not do it for Annabeth… For the love of my life… for the essence of my being?

I had to, no matter what it cost me… no matter what pain it put me through. I had to do it.

_For Annabeth._

_That's right,_ Kronos assured me, _Do it for her- she'll understand… She may even join us. She'll see it our way… You'll see…_

_No,_ I thought. Something wasn't right. I didn't want join Kronos. I just had to pretend too- put up a charade to fool the enemy- to fool everyone. They couldn't realize what side I was really on…

_Yes…_ The silky voice said again, hypnotizing me, forcing me to give in, _You will join me… You will help me conquer Olympus…_

_No…_

_We will bring down the traitors… _

_Traitors?_ The Titans were the traitors, weren't they…?

_Yes. The Olympians. The traitors. Weaklings who falsely rule and have forced my hand. We will destroy them, lock them in their own prisons, throw them in the deepest pits of Tartarus... We will make them suffer! _

_NO! They're my family, my friends!  
They don't care about you… They are using you to get what they want._

_My father… he wouldn't…_

_Yes! Your father is one of the worst! The Olympians rule unjustly, and they must be stopped!_

_Yes…_ I said, finally coming to a stop in an unfamiliar part of the woods,_ They must be stopped…_

And I believed it.

* * *

I don't know how long I wandered around the forest. It was still dark when I came to a clearing. It was unfamiliar and was filled with the bubbly sounds of a gurgling stream.

There was large boulder by the stream, and on that boulder, a woman was perched.

I stopped in my tracks, shocked by the surprise. She was beautiful with seaweed-brown hair and pale skin that shone softly in the pale light of the waning moon.

Her eyes were a deep blue, not the same as Thalia's. Thalia's were an electric blue. Hers were soft, yet deep in subtly. They swirled with different shades and hues of the same color- of the color of the sea.

She seemed familiar.

Her pink lips smiled as she patted the area on the boulder next to her with one of her dainty little hands.

I approached warily, unsure of what to expect.

"Young Perseus," her voice was like a warm breeze over the ocean. "Come sit next to me."

I did, not once taking my eyes off of her. For some reason, I trusted her, but I did not know if it was just a façade designed to trap me, so I kept my guard up.

"Who are you?" My voice rang out loud and clear in the empty forest. The only sound was the stream.

"I am Amphitrite, consort of Poseidon, and your stepmother."

I reeled back. My step mother… I never thought that I had a stepmother. My real mother was recently engaged but, having a stepfather was different. Paul was human. Amphitrite was a goddess. The Sea Goddess, to be exact.

"I bear a message from your father."

I suddenly realized why she looked familiar. She was the nymph that gave me the message from my father when I was twelve. When I was in the Mississippi River, having just escaped from Echidna and her son, the Chimera.

My eyes widened and she nodded as I grasped the concept.

"Yes, Percy," her voice was wonderful, much like my own mother's voice. "We have met before. Your father wished for me to tell you not to forget the gifts, to keep them with you always. You may need them sooner than you may expect."

"When?" I asked, sounding like a five-year-old who was just told that his dog had died.

She shook her head, causing her beautiful tresses to sway in front of her face. "We do not know. Even the gods are unaware of the events yet to come." There was sadness in her voice, like she wished that she had some happier piece of information to tell me.

"Why couldn't he tell me this himself?" I whined like a little kid again. I sounded ridiculous, even to my ears.

"He wished he could, Percy, but there are rules, ancient laws that he must follow. He is bound. He cannot interfere."

"How is this interfering?"

She smiled again. "Ah, Perseus. You are more like him than you realize, like your brothers, too… More alike than you can ever know. Stubborn and confident in everythin that you do. Your mind is not easily swayed. It is not a bad quality to have, young one."

I thought about something. "Are you… are you Tyson's mother?"

"Yes, I am."

I nodded.

She rose from her seat, and I followed her example.

She smiled again and said, "I must go, dear one. Your father bade me to wish you luck on your quest, and to tell you that he knows you will make the right choice."

There was a pain in my chest from the guilt. I looked down.

"He does love you."

My head snapped up, incredulous. "What?" He had once told me that I was his favorite on my fifteenth birthday, after I had told him about my half brother cyclopes, who found sport in the labyrinth by making stray half-bloods duel to the death gladiator-style.

She smiled one last time, then bent and kissed my cheek. She smelled like the sea, the fragrance of salt lingering around her.

"Goodbye, Perseus."

She turned and walked towards the stream. The moment her feet were in the water, her image faded, leaving me alone, once more.

* * *

I had the strangest sense of déjà vu. I was, once more, standing on Half-Blood Hill, standing beside Rachel, preparing to begin my quest, once more. I was surrounded by the same people: Mr. D., Chiron, Grover, and Annabeth.

The farewells were the same, also. A shake of the hand from Chiron, a clap on the back from Grover, a bored nod from Dionysus, and a kiss from Annabeth.

This wasn't like the last kiss, short and sweet… No. This kiss was long and passionate.

She put her hands around my neck, grabbing hold of my hair, as my arms went around her waist.

That was the best kiss ever.

Annabeth had been the first girl that I ever kissed, and the only one. Our lips were synchronized in endless movement. We were pressed against each other so hard it hurt. And I loved every moment of it.

I forgot that we weren't alone. That we were standing on Half-Blood Hill with our friends. I didn't care. I lost all track of time, trying to memorize the feel of her soft lips, her scent- the scent of lilacs- trying to memorize the way she looked… The way her honey-blonde hair was always shining in the sun, the way her storm-gray eyes were always calculating some form of problem or another, the way her face lit up when she smiled…

There was an uncomfortable cough to my left, from Chiron, no doubt. We pulled apart reluctantly, but never loosened our hold on each other. My forehead was resting against hers as I stared into her beautiful eyes.

A soft smiled pulled up the corners of my mouth. She answered with a smile of her own.

I pulled away from her, wishing that I didn't have to leave, wishing that I didn't have to put her through the pain that I was about to.

I looked at them all one last time, realizing that the next time I saw them we would be enemies. I was going to miss them, even Mr. D. and his grotesque attitude.

I turned around and walked away again with Rachel by my side. I didn't look back this time. It would only make what I had to do that much harder. Besides, I knew what I would see: I would see my friends standing on a hill, waving goodbye, with Chiron raising his bow in salute.

Rachel and I got in the camp van. Argus sat in the front seat, the eye on the back of his neck giving me a wink.

* * *

We parted at Grand Central Park. Rachel went home, and I went to face my impending doom.

I walked to the art studio, and was unsurprised to see the pile of tickets left on the windshield of my car.

Nor was I surprised to Luke and two of his minions leaning against hood, watching my progress.

"Welcome," Luke smirked, "Now, I believe that we should get going, don't you?"

I nodded and unlocked the car, getting into the driver's seat. Luke got in the front passenger's seat and his bodyguards slid into the back.

It was unnerving to sit beside Luke, to sit beside my enemy, the traitor, but I had too.

"Where to?" I asked, starting the engine.

"Just drive. You'll know when we get there." Luke never took his eyes off me.

I nodded, pulling out into the busy streets of New York City's morning rush hour.

* * *

**A/N: WOOH! Sorry that took so long, guys, but I had a seriously major writer's block, and a lot of family things going on, so, yeah...**

**Okay, dudes, here's the thing: I want at least 10 reviews before the next update. I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter, so I want more. Thankyou to my three reviewers, you know who you are and you rock.**

**Nico: That was a long chapter**

**LBP: I know, it was FIVE pages long**

**Nico: Wow**

**LBP: Yeah**

**Both: REVIEW!!  
**


	9. Summer Solstice

**A/N: I know I said ten reviews, but I was feeling generous and I just _had_ to get this out. Thanks to my three (is it four?) reviewers! :) LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. PJO.**

**FLAMES ACCEPTED!!! Because I'm sure that I'll get some... ro alot some...  
**

**Song suggestion: **

**1.) Walking Disaster_ by_ Sum 41**

**2.) Bleed it Out _by_ Linkin Park  
**

* * *

Summer Solstice

We traveled for a little over an hour in complete silence. Luke never took his eyes off me, and I never took my eyes off the road, my jaw tensed, and hands clenched firmly on the steering wheel, causing my knuckles to turn white.

Nobody said anything, and that was fine with me. I didn't want to talk to them. Not until I had to…

"Take a left," Luke said quietly, "and follow the road signs. Do whatever they tell you."

I nodded, not taking my eyes off the road, clueless as to what he was talking about.

Then I found out.

Oh… _Crap!_ My hands tightened on the steering wheel as I did as told by the road signs, which must have been written in Greek, because I understood them perfectly.

Crap.

The first sign said, "Accelerate to 80mph."

I did. We were coming up on a ramp, and I was wondering if they expected me to jump it.

"Accelerate to 100mph." _What?!_ I stared incredulously at the second sign, yet obeyed.

"Accelerate to 120mph."

We were close to the ramp now, and I started to panic. What were they thinking?

We hit the ramp at full speed and went flying in the air. I would have screamed if I wasn't too shocked. As it was, I had stopped breathing and my heart rate had accelerated to 120mph, too.

I realized then what our target was: a low flying plane that had the bottom hatch open. Oh. _CRAP! _

We were doomed.

We hit the hatch ramp with a jarring thud that sent my teeth on edge, but we didn't stop. The car kept going at a hundred miles per hour. There was a row of metal shelves in front of us and I had to yank the steering wheel hard to the left to keep us from hitting it.

My foot hit the break and we came to a dead stand-still in the middle of a semi-large room. It was metal and filled with demigods, minor deities, and monsters, all staring at us wide eyed.

I had to pry my hands off the steering wheel. Wow. I decided that I would never do that again. Ever.

* * *

I stood in front of the long, gold sarcophagus that was much too long to belong to any human… or mortal.

There was a cold, grating laugh, like stone against stone as Kronos spoke.

"Welcome, young hero. I knew you would see it my way, eventually."

I was kneeling on the cold, marble throne room floor of Mount Tam. with my head bowed after a two hour flight from New York in a jet. My life was seriously messed up.

"Look at me, Perseus…"

I let my eyes rest on the coffin, ignoring Luke and several of his minions who were stationed behind me.

"Swear your fealty and allegiance to me. Swear to obey my every command, for I will be your master."

"I swear," My voice was ragged, but I forced myself to sound confident for the next line I had to utter, the line that I had sworn on the River Styx would never pass my lips. "I swear me fealty, and my allegiance to Lord Kronos, Master of Time. I swear to obey your every command."

There was a sinking feeling in my chest. It was painful and it felt like something dropped out of it into my gut. It must've been my heart.

Kronos' cold chuckle softly boomed across the giant room. "Good… Now arise, my servant, I have a task for you…"

I arose and said, "Yes, master."

* * *

It was June 21st, the day of the summer solstice. The Olympians would be having their meeting and there would be a fieldtrip of campers seeing their mommies and daddies at work.

Lucky them.

I had spent the past four days, since I had arrived at Mt. Tam., training with Luke, who was helping me prepare for the upcoming event that I wanted to happen even less than I had of my betrayal: Kronos possessing my body.

It was strange, training with Luke. He had been my enemy for so long, that I half expected him to stop smiling, and suddenly attack me.

Yes. I said _smiling._ He was laughing and joking around with me like he did my first few weeks at Camp Half-Blood. Like when we were friends. And, despite my better judgment, I found myself laughing with him and _enjoying_ myself. I was having a good time.

Demigods and monsters walked together, and laughed together and _lived_ together. It was sort of like camp, only in a huge mountain ruled by the source of all evil. But, it still reminded me of a family.

My family. For that's what it was, my new family.

But today was the summer solstice, and my master gave me a job to do.

I stood in front of the full-length mirror, examining myself in my new costume. Kronos' uniform policy was a black tunic, black pants, black boots, and a black belt with a silver buckle. Yup. We're all bright and happy here!

I looked over to the desk in my small, study-sized bedroom. On it were two things: Riptide (in pen form) and my new sword, Death Blade.

I thought back to my second day here, when Luke presented it to me…

_"Percy!" Luke called._

_I turned, seeing a grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear. In his hands was a long, black box._

_"Yeah?" I called back, smiling at my friend._

_"Come here, I want to show you something, orders from Lord Kronos."_

_I followed him into the arena, where we did our sparring, as he approached the small table there and set the box on it._

_He waited for me to catch up to him before he opened it._

_It was lined with black velvet, but it was what was inside it that made my jaw drop in awe and wonder._

_"Do you like it?" Luke's grin broadened into an even larger one. He picked up the blade and held it carefully in his hands, balancing it on his fingers rather than the palms._

_"It's beautiful!" I stammered, staring at the masterfully crafted blade._

_Luke chuckled good naturedly. "I'll take that as a 'yes.' It's yours." He held out the blade to me._

_I raised my eyebrows in shock. "What! Mine? But… why?"  
"Lord Kronos believed you needed a proper blade, not Anaklusmos doesn't have a bloody history all it's own, but he thought you should have one of your very own. It's yours to name. The Telekhines forged it to fit you perfectly."_

_I took the sword from him, checking the balance, swinging it in a wide arc, slicing an invisible enemy. It fit perfectly, like an extension of my arm._

_I stared at the double-sided blade: half celestial bronze, the other tempered steel, making it lethal to both mortals and immortals. _

_"It does the same thing as Backbiter," he informed me, "It will teleport you anywhere, inside camp, inside Olympus…"_

_The hilt was leather, dark blue, almost black, and inlaid with soft, creamy white pearls as grips. It was beautiful, and fit me perfectly._

_"Thank you," I stammered, still admiring the blade._

_Luke chuckled again before saying, "Now, let's see how well you wield that new blade of yours."_

_I smiled wickedly. "You're going down."_

_"Not likely," Luke smiled back, taking his stance._

_I took mine as we started to pace, our foot work matching the other's perfectly. All smiles were gone now, all laughter ceased. We circled each other, pacing back and forth. Then Luke attacked._

I smiled at the memory. I had defeated Luke and he, good-naturedly, had declared me the 'best sword fighter in a century'.

I chuckled at the thought.

My mind was drawn back to why I was presented with the sword: to give a warning. Luke wouldn't be there to help me. No one would. My master was trusting me to lead _my_ troop, who was under _my_ command. The power felt good…

I wondered idly if I should take Riptide, but decided against it. Death Blade would do everything I needed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door open and Luke walked in, sporting the same attire I was wearing, though he didn't have to, seeing how he was not leaving the palace. I assumed he was dressed in uniform for my morale support.

"It's time."

I nodded, picking up Death Blade from the table.

"I wish I was going with you," he said, smiling wistfully.

"If you came with me," I teased lightly to lift his mood, "then who would be here, waiting to clean up my mess?"

He laughed. "I suppose you're right." He paused and his smile seemed even more genuine than it had been, and it had been very genuine.

"You'll do fine," he encouraged.

I snorted. "Yeah, right! This is my first assignment, I'm going to blow it. I should have started out with something simpler, something that wouldn't jeopardize our winning this war if I screw up!" I couldn't believe what I was saying. I was talking like the enemy.

Then it hit me: I _was_ the enemy… I let that thought sink in.

"Master has confidence in you," Luke continued to reassure me, and, strangely, I _did_ feel reassured. I felt better knowing that I pleased my master.

Once again, the pain in my chest hit, twisting my organs painfully, the guilt gnawing at my insides… but I smiled. I was ready.

* * *

I stood in the practice arena facing Luke, with twenty-three demigods and monsters behind me, waiting for my command.

Luke nodded at me, and I returned the gesture, swinging Death Blade in a wide arc above my head, transporting myself and all twenty-three members of my troop away from Mt. Tam.

Transporting gave you an odd feeling, sort of like having a head rush, and getting that strange sense of vertigo at the same time, only more intense.

When Death Blade finished its arc, we were standing outside the gates of Mount Olympus. I smiled wickedly before waving Death blade in another arc, causing the gates of Olympus to blow open. The power flowed through me like adrenaline. I breathed in the air, smelling nectar and ambrosia, smelling the storm of war brewing on the horizon.

* * *

_A messenger burst through the doors of the throne room on Mount Olympus, interrupting the twelve Olympians, who were currently discussing the rapidly diminishing borders of Camp Half-Blood. _

_All conversation stopped and all eyes turned to the disgruntled and wide-eyed man, a minor god, who rapidly spat out his tale._

_"Lord Zeus!" He called, panting, "There's a small Titan army coming this way! They just broke through the gates! They claim they come in peace, to give a warning."_

_A babble of voices broke out amongst the visiting demigods and humans, Artemis' Hunters, in the back of the enormous room._

_"SILENCE!" Zeus bellowed, causing all conversation to stop._

_"Who is leading?" Hermes asked in his reedy nasal voice. "Is it Luke?"_

_"No." The messenger's face turned grim. His eyes turned to Poseidon and Zeus. "It's Percy Jackson."_

_There was chaos. Half-Bloods were gasping, while the twelve Olympians' faces turned grim. Poseidon tightened his hold on his trident._

_"Are you sure?" He asked in an emotionless voice._

_"Yes."_

_Thalia, lieutenant to Artemis, face turned stony and rigid, while her eyes held hurt. Grover's face distorted in obvious pain as he held up Annabeth, who had nearly collapsed in her hysterics. _

_She was crying, her storm-grey eyes letting forth the torrent of rain from a summer thunderstorm. _

_"NO!" She screamed, disbelieving. "He wouldn't!"_

_All eyes turned to her as her body racked with sobs. The only thing keeping her from collapsing onto the cold, marble floor was Grover's trembling arms. Chiron placed a hand on Grover's shoulder, and no one noticed the old centaur's face, which was ashen and grim, his soft brown eyes forming tears at the corners…

* * *

_

I confidently walked up the wide, narrowing path that lead to the throne room of Mount Olympus.

Everything was still and unusually quiet. The twisting, bustling streets were now cleared, making way for my posse. I felt the cold, and sometimes hostile, stares of the minor gods and deities, whose perfect day I had interrupted.

I smiled to myself. _Perfect…_

The walk was long and time passed slowly, yet we quickly found ourselves facing the large doors to the throne room.

We stopped in front of them and they opened. We walked into the dark, ornate room, whose only source of light came from the bright, golden flame from inside the bronze brazier in the centre of the room.

I bowed deeply, with an equally sarcastic smile on my lips. "Hello, Lord Zeus… Father…"

My eyes swept the room until I found them, standing side by side, together. My friends. Thalia looked determined, her face grim, her lips set in a firm line. Grover was trembling, holding a blond-haired beauty in his arms… _my_ blond-haired beauty… my Annabeth.

The pain came again, distorting my innards, temporarily turning my face into a mask of agony… but I quickly recomposed myself and turned back to the twelve angry gods staring down at me with hostile eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. Weren't they going to_ say_ anything?

Oh, well, I guess I'd have to start the conversation myself.

"Don't be so antisocial," I chided, "I come bearing good news!"

"And what... exactly," Zeus said slowly, his voice dripping in venom,"would that be?"

I raised my hands in mock surrender. "We come in peace- you don't have to be so hostile!"

I lowered my hands and smirked at there unchanging faces.

"Peace?" Zeus finally asked.

"Yes," I said, smirking further, "You gods may not remember, but Lord Kronos has not forgotten the solstice truce. No being, mortal or otherwise, is to be harmed from sunup to sundown on the days of the winter and summer solstices." My smirk got even _bigger_. "Any violent action will be seen as an act of war by the other side… So, we can talk peace… or we can start a war… which is it going to be?"

"We are willing to speak calmly," Zeus said coldly.

I continued to smirk. "Good. My master sends his regards," I eyed them all slowly with heated glares, giving my father the worst glare ever.

I had to make it convincing. I had to make them think that I wasn't on their side anymore. It was working… but I hoped that they could see in my eyes, on my face, that I was fighting for them… for myself… for the ones that I loved.

"Perseus," the sun god spoke quietly.

I turned my eyes to him, raising an eyebrow, but he just stared at me with understanding eyes, eyes that held pity and sorrow… for me.

"Lord Apollo," I spoke equally as quiet. "all-seeing, all-knowing… tell me, did you see this coming?"

"Yes," he replied, and his vacant expression turned to one of sorrow, "and I see what you shall do next."

My body froze, rigid, tense. My jaw clenched.

"Don't," he said in a voice that sounded agonized.

"Why?" I replied coldly. "So I can come running back to all of you, a humble servant once more? I don't think so."

"And you think Kronos is any better?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

He chuckled, and I stared at him incredulously, along with everyone else in the room.

"I have to admit, Percy," he continued to laugh, "you put on quite a good show. You're a marvelous actor, if I may be so bold."

"It's not an act." My reply was cold, stony, and smooth, a perfect façade, but I knew Apollo saw through it.

Was he _trying_ to blow my cover? Couldn't he understand the importance of my act?

His expression turned thoughtful as he leaned back on his throne. He nodded slowly, finally understanding completely. "Alright."

"What are you doing?!"

My eyes turned toward the agonized voice to find Annabeth trembling in Grover's arms. She was no longer crying, but she shook with anger.

I swallowed. "Annabeth," It was nothing more than a whisper. It was all I could say.

"I trusted you." Each one of her words were quiet, calm, her voice dripping with supressed anger.

I nodded, swallowing again, my lips pursed into a tight line. What could I say to her?

"I'm sorry," I choked out, "that it had to end this way." Because I knew I would not survive to see her smile ever again.

"_Sorry?_" she spat. "You're a traitor, Percy… I hope you rot in Tartarus."

There was another pain in my chest. I couldn't look at her. Tears stung my eyes, but I blinked them away.

I turned my gaze back to the Olympians. I noticed that Aphrodite was smiling, typical.

My voice rang out loud and clear across the throne room. "Any who wish to join Lord Kronos' cause may join now. You will not get this opportunity again."

No one moved. I was glad. I pointedly looked at Annabeth. She glared at me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Good.

I wanted them all to stay at camp. I nodded. "So be it… Expect the first attack at dawn. I hope you're ready." And it was genuine.

I drew Death Blade from its sheath at my side, where it had been resting, and was about to wave it in an arc when I saw something shimmer between myself and the golden brazier.

It was a woman, dripping wet, wearing an old, faded, dirty, ragged and torn white dress. A puddle of mirky brown water formed on the floor around her. Her eyes and hair were the same color: a muddy brown that looked like silt on the bottom of a river. Her skin was covered in dirt, making the color indecipherable, but I thought that it looked pale under the dirt.

Her expression was blank, dejected. Her head cocked to the side and she blinked once, like she was crazy.

There were soft gasps from around the room and I heard detached whispers from demigods, saying, 'The River Styx!'

Oh. Crap.

"Perseus," a smile formed on her lips, like I'd seen insane people do in movies. She was crazy! Problably from all the polution we humans put in her river when we die.

"You've broken your promise," Her voice was quiet, high pitched, like the trilling of a bird. She brought her head back to its normal position. "Both of them."

My blood ran cold as I realized that she was speaking the truth.

She walked toward me, her bare feet slapping against the wet floor.

I held my ground, but slid my right foot back, ever so slightly, involuntarily.

She stopped walking when she was halfway between me and where she originally stood.

"You swore upon my river that you would never swear allegiance to your new master..." her eyes drifted toward the group of demigods in the corner, resting them on Annabeth.

"You swore upon my river that you would never hurt that girl, intentional or otherwise, as long as you should live..." her head slowly snapped back to me, her eyes antagonizing, "yet here you are, breaking both promises in a matter of days... and preparing to break your ultimate promise..."

I stiffened. She wouldn't tell would she? Would Apollo? They couldn't- it would ruin _everything!_

"You must be punished, Perseus..."

My voice was shaky, "What are going to do? Kill me? Take a number and wait in line."

She smiled wickedly again. "Sometimes... it hurts one more if I punish them by not hurting them... but someorne they care for..." Her head drifted back to the corner, her muddy brown eyes resting on Annabeth once more.

My jaw clenched. She wouldn't _dare._

"Such a pretty girl..." she trilled.

Athena gripped the arms of her throne in anger. She didn't like the idea of Annabeth getting hurt any more than I did.

"_Leave her out of this!"_ I snarled, taking a step toward the nymph, gripping Death Blade.

Her laughter filled the throne room. But something was off about it. It shook, and was choppy, like how an insane person laughed. 

_But of course,_ I thought sarcastically,_ didn't you already decide that she was completely mentally unstable?_

Her laughter subsided into soft chuckles. "No..." she said thoughtfully, "I'll leave your friends out of this... and your mother..." Her ugly eyes hardened. "But watch yourself, Perseus... You will be punished... one way or another... severely..."

She smiled again, erupting into another fit of laughter and shimmered out of the throne room, her trilling laughter echoing int the great hall, bouncing off the walls, hiding in the corners, lying on the ceiling.

My face was grim and I showed no emotion as I felt the horrified gaze of everyone's eyes on me.

"We'll be at camp at dawn," I reapeted as I waved Death Blade in one last arc, transporting myself and my companions to Mt. Tam.

* * *

**A/N: ~sigh~ I know, time for the flames...**

**Nico: They wouldn't dare**

**LBP: What did you think of Styx?**

**Nico: ~shudders~ scary...**

**LBP: Hhhm... you're right. I guess I did her right, then!!! :)**

**Both: REVIEW!!! **

**LBP: EIGHT pages long, dudes! You owe me, big time...  
**


	10. Unexpected

**A/N: Don't hate me, you guys. I had a major writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: Really, you guys?**

* * *

Unexpected

I sat on the bunk in my room, wallowing in self-pity. What had I gotten myself into? I just landed myself my own personal place in Hell… or worse: Tartarus. I remembered the look on Annabeth's face. It had, at first, been a mixture of hurt, confusion, and anger. The anger eventually won out over all.

I missed her. I missed the way her face lit up when she smiled, how her honey-blonde hair always glistened in whatever light, and I missed her laugh, soft like bells, yet wonderful…

I thought about what I had accomplished in the last few days. I had single-handedly destroyed the hope of an entire nation. No. Of the entire world. I had joined Luke, and, in so, ceased the attacks on Camp Half-Blood. I had agreed to give my body over to Kronos- my enemy- on the slim chance- a lingering hope- of a faulty plan.

And I had become the best of friends with my enemy.

There was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I called, wiping away the tears that had formed at the corners of my eyes.

Luke strode in and sat down beside me on the bunk. I didn't look up.

"Hey," he said. "I was briefed by your troop."

"Look," he said when I didn't respond, "I know this is hard, really hard, but it gets better. I promise."

"Better?" I asked, my voice ringing in anger, "How can it ever get _better_? I swore three things on the River Styx. I've already broken two of those promises! I swore that I'd never join you! And I swore that I would never hurt Annabeth!"

Luke's face was a perfect mask of empathy. "I know," he comforted me, "I promised myself that I would never hurt her, either… But I did…"

His eyes glazed over and he seemed to be seeing something, some far-off memory that I could not share in. His head snapped back to me.

"So," his voice was casual, nonchalant, "what's the plan?"

"Excuse me?" I asked, bemused. He couldn't possibly know that I was planning to kill Kronos, could he?

"The plan," he egged on, "Surely even you, a complete and total seaweed brain wouldn't come unprepared!"

"What are you _talking_ about?"

He rolled his eyes then lowered his voice, glancing over his shoulder towards the door.

"Look," he whispered, "I know you didn't come here to betray camp. You came here to defeat Kronos. I want in."

My eyes widened. "What? _Why?_"

"He tricked me, Percy. He made me think that it was the gods' fault that Thalia died, that I should join him. He messes with your mind, Percy… but you've experienced that yourself."

I nodded numbly. I might have a shot at this crazy plan of mine.

"So," Luke smiled, "What's the plan?"

The early morning air was cold, and tendrils of white fog swirled around me in the darkness. I turned to the company of half-bloods and monsters who stood directly behind me, shifting restlessly.

"Remember," I instructed them, "we our here to warn and maim. Under no circumstances are you to kill or seriously injure. Is that understood?"

My eyes scanned the crowd, who had deftly nodded their heads once and murmured their understanding.

"Good." I turned back to the large pine tree in front of me and raised my right hand.

"I, Perseus Jackson, give these half-bloods and monsters permission to enter Camp Half-Blood. Company, move out."

We trudged slowly over the border, feeling no resistance. I signaled for them to stop. Where was the border patrol? My eyes furrowed in confusion. They should have doubled the patrol in preparation for our first attack. So, where were they?

"Commander," a slithery dracaena voice said from behind me, "what do you intend for usss to do?"

"Their positioned around here somewhere," I said, "Keep together, try not to separate, they'll surround us the moment we are in the middle of their little trap. Move forward."

I drew Death Blade from its sheath and prepared myself.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" I chuckled.

There was a fierce battle cry from all sides as they rushed us. The whole camp must have been there. I saw Clarisse charge me from the side, and quickly moved to block her.

"You're going to die, punk," she hissed menacingly.

"Not today, and neither is anyone from camp."

She looked confused and, for a moment, her stance faltered. I took the opportunity to strike, pushing her to the ground, and running off into the crowd.

Shouts of rage and pain filled my ears. I pushed through the throbbing mass, battling random friends as I went. But they weren't my friends anymore. Beckendorf, Juniper, Silena, Nico, Grover, Annabeth… Annabeth.

There was a blinding blur of yellow in front of me, a battle cry filled my ears as I blocked the sword that was swung at me.

_"TRAITOR!" _

The voice was beautiful, even when it was so enraged as it was. Annabeth's storm-grey eyes were filled with the tears that streaked down her cheeks. Annabeth, I'm so, so sorry.

She let loose a barrage of attacks on me, jabbing, thrusting, parrying, in a confusing sequence that I had never seen her use.

She screamed and lunged at me once more. I let Death Blade slide to the hilt of her sword, and then twisted, causing her weapon to fall uselessly to the ground.

I grabbed her arm and spun her around so that my sword was to her neck. I heard her moan and saw beads of blood slide down Death Blade, dripping to the tainted ground. I loosened the pressure on her neck.

Her breathing was labored, tinged with anger. "I trusted you," She snarled.

"I know," I said softly, pain and regret filling my voice.

"Then _why_, Percy? _Why!_"

"I did what I had to, Annabeth. I did what I had too to keep you and the rest of camp safe."

"Yeah, and we all see how that's working out," Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Haven't you noticed? None of my men are killing. They're only maiming."

Her eyes roamed through the desolation, and I could almost hear the gears turning in her mind as she took in what I said, trying to figure out why I would do that.

"If everything works out the way it's supposed to, this will be the only battle for the rest of this war."

I could tell that she was totally confused now.

A scream filled the air. It wasn't like the other ones, filled with anger. It was a shriek of pure, unfathomable agony. Almost every head snapped toward the sound, and, through the suddenly still mob, I saw Silena fall to the ground, clutching her abdomen.

I threw Annabeth away from me and ran to Silena. Beckendorf was right behind me. He knelt next to her, checking her pulse as her eyes swiveled blindly, blood swelling from her stomach.

"Get nectar and ambrosia!" I shouted. I didn't care who was looking at me. No one disobeyed _my_ orders.

I turned to the half-blood behind me, his sword glistening red. I walked up to him and pushed him. He stumbled back and dropped his sword.

"You disobeyed a _direct order!_" I screeched. He didn't meet my gaze. "I said maim _only!_ You know the consequences for disobedience."

He took a quick intake of air and fell to his knees.

"Stand up." I said, "You will remain in a prison cell until I find the appropriate punishment for you."

I turned my back on him, looking at Silena, who was now being carried to the Big House on a gurney.

I ignored the gazes trained on me. Swords and javelins were poised at my troop, ready to run us through, archers had their bows raised, imitating Chiron, who had his string pulled tight, aimed at me. I swung Death Blade in a wide arc, transporting myself and my troop back to Mount Tam.

* * *

**A/N: I know that it's short, but it was an important chapter and the only way to end it. :(**

**Nico: And she wants reviews**

**LBP: Right. I want at least _TEN REVIEWS!!!_ I know that I left you guys hanging there for a month, but please, please, please review. **

**_I AM TAKING PLOT IDEAS!!!!_**

**Nico: She wants reviews  
**


	11. Sacrafice

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

* * *

Sacrifice

My heart pounded in my chest as I lowered the pen to the paper of my letter with a shaky hand. I had been told that I was allowed to write a letter to my mother, to tell her that I loved her before my next task. But what was I to say?

_Dear Mom,_

_I'm alright. Everything will be okay._

I scratched it out. Lies. Those were filthy, dirty lies and I hated myself for even considering writing them to her. I cast the sheet aside, then picked up another piece and tried again.

_Dear Mom,_

_I don't know what to say. I know that I have put you and Paul through terrible pain and I am sorry. I just want you to know that I love you both and that I have only done what was required of me for your survival, the gods', and camp's. _

_I betrayed the gods. There is no way to get around that point: it is as true and real as the paper that I am writing on. I have been allowed to write one letter to you to tell you that I love you before I join bodies with Kronos. By the time you read this, we will probably already be one. I'm not trying to scare you, only tell you what you need to know._

_I'm sorry that I can't be there for the wedding. I wanted to hand you off to Paul like I should. I hope that you two live long and happy lives. You deserve each other._

_Please tell Chiron to tell Tyson not to worry about me, to stay in the forges for the war. I can't lose my baby brother. Tell Chiron what I have told you: that I only did what I had to do. I'm mailing a letter for Annabeth with yours. Please, please, please make sure that she gets it. Deliver it to no hands but hers. If she is not alive to get it, than burn it._

_I love you, mom, but I have to go now. Don't ever forget that I love you and never meant to hurt you. I only wanted you to be safe and happy._

_Love,_

_Percy_

I lifted my hand from the page. There were smudges of black ink in places from the tears that I had shed. I would miss my mother and Paul. And everyone else and I was not afraid to admit it. I was terrified of what I was about to do. If the River Styx laid one hand on any of my family, especially Annabeth….

Annabeth.

What was I to say to her? I had hurt her the worse, and I knew it.

There was a knock on the door and Luke's voice wafted in through the thick metal. "Percy? Are you ready?"

"Almost, just let me finish up real quick!"

I lowered my pen to the paper and began my letter to Annabeth.

………………….

I sealed up the two letters and handed them to the messenger.

"See to it that this gets to my mother before nightfall," I commanded.

"Yes, sir!" He strode off.

I wished that I had had time to write individual letters to Grover and Tyson, too, but there hadn't been enough time.

"Come on," Luke said. "Time to see the prisoner."

"Let's go," I said as we walked toward the dungeons. I had yet to deliver my punishment on the son of Apollo who had defied my orders.

We stopped in front of a cell that held a blond, cowering half blood in it. He didn't look up at our approach.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Alex, sir."

"Alex… Well, Alex, you have defied my orders and therefore must be punished."

"Yes, sir," His voice was a hoarse whisper, barely audible in the dimly lit dungeon.

"You will stay in this cell for one month, then you will rejoin your regiment, after being demoted to a private."

He looked up, surprise in his eyes. The punishment for defying orders was usually death, and he obviously didn't understand where my mercy had come from.

I nodded once, and then walked out with Luke close behind.

"You know that you'll pay for your leniency," he informed me.

"Yes, I know."

He nodded, knowing there was nothing that he could do.

We stopped before the large, gilded doors to the throne room.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked.

_No!_ I shouted in my mind while I said calmly, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"It hurts like Hades, Percy, but only for a few hours."

Luke had been coaching me on what to expect when I became Kronos' new host. It didn't actually require me to die, just to make my heart stop beating. That really cleared it up, huh? He also told me that I would be able to share only the thoughts I wanted to with Kronos, so he couldn't get any information on mine and Luke's betrayal.

The doors opened and we walked in, bowing before the large coffin. We straightened.

"Ah," Kronos sighed, "It is time, Perseus. Come forward."

I walked to the open sarcophagus, as black mist swirled out of it, casting a dark fog in the room: it was the unassembled bits and pieces of Kronos.

I climbed in to the coffin and laid down, closing my eyes. The first thing I felt was the numbing sensation. It started in the tips of my toes and fingers, and at the crown of my head, spreading slowly so that it eventually submerged my whole body.

All the while, I felt my heart slowing. Each pump took just a little longer than the last, was just a little more strained.

Then it stopped. My entire body went from being numb to being shrouded in a blanket of fiery pain.

I didn't- couldn't- scream. I had no control of my body, and I could neither scream nor move. I was paralyzed.

………………

Annabeth stared at Sally Jackson from where they stood on the top of Half-Blood Hill. Percy had written her a letter? Annabeth looked at Sally whose eyes were bloodshot and had trembling hands.

Annabeth accepted the small, sealed envelope, wondering what it could possibly contain.

……………………..

There was a single light in the Athena cabin that night. It was still on long after all the other campers had drifted into worried sleep, having nightmares of war.

Annabeth sat on her bunk in the shallow ring of light, her honey-blond hair turned golden as she irritably pushed it behind her ears as she read the slip of parchment.

_Annabeth,_

_I have no excuses and I have but one regret. By the time you read this, I will already be Kronos' new host. I want you to know that I have only done all this so that you and camp will be safe._

_I have a plan, which is why I went into the Labyrinth to begin with. I had to get a weapon. It is the most powerful thing that Daedalus has ever built. You will find what I am talking about under the file I hacked. The password is Icarus. I can't believe that you never figured that out. I guess that it was too obvious. Don't look at it yet! I have to tell you something else._

_Nothing I said to you was a lie. I love you, Annabeth. And I wish that I could spend the rest of my life with you like I wanted too. But that's not possible now._

Tears fell from Annabeth's eyes.

_I love you and always will. Nothing will ever change that and I'm so, so sorry that I have hurt you. I never meant to. Never wanted to. It still pains me to think of what I have done to you and I'm sorry._

_You were right about one thing: Luke isn't evil. At least, not any more. I can't believe that I'm saying this, but, we're the best of friends now. We have been working together to overthrow Kronos. We have made more progress than I could have ever hoped for._

_The next time I see you, Annabeth, I will be Kronos and we will be at war. We will be coming in from the direction of Thalia's pine, but keep a few lookouts in the woods and by the sound, just in case Kronos changes his plans._

_The next time I see you will be the last. I won't survive this, Annabeth. I just want you to know that I love you and nothing will ever change that. _

_Tell Grover and Tyson and Chiron and everyone else that I'm sorry. I only did what I had to do._

_My one regret is that I cannot tell you this in person._

_I love you,_

_Percy._

A torrent of tears spilled from Annabeth's eyes and her body was racked with sobs. He loved her. He had joined Kronos to save her. He was probably already one with him.

Annabeth counted. He had said that he loved her. Four times. Her heart gave a little jolt every time she stumbled upon that word.

Should she tell Chiron about what he said about them attacking? She decided she should. Annabeth slipped on her shoes and silently snuck out of the cabin. She tore across camp to the Big House.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to get up, you guys. There aren't very many chapters left. I'm going for five or six more. Thankyou to all of my wonderful reviewers!!!! I love you all.**


End file.
